Better in Time
by Edge of My Life
Summary: The gang run into a girl who is quite different than anyone they've met before. Will she join the group and become one of the rag-tag family? Or will she get into trouble? Pretty cool!


_**Details...**_

Alexis Brady is your ordinary 18-year-old girl from Franklin, Tennessee.

Red, orange, yellow, and fire coloured hair. Dark brown eyes, quite tall, athletic, rebellious, humorous, caring, protective, great girl once you get to know her, never leaves anyone behind...  
**BUT...** She doesn't trust **ANYONE** in Zombieland.

**Piercings:** A stud in the left side of her nose. Silver studs in both earlobes, and on her left ear, just above her earlobe, a red stud, and a small silver hoop with a ball in the middle, in her helix (top of the ear).

**Tattoo:** Behind her left ear, a black star beside a lightning bolt.

She had a musical family, so she played the guitar, bass, drums and piano. She's very artistic. Also, very athletic. She fights for what she believes in. She cares about the people she loves. And she's never afraid to challenge anything that annoys her. And she definitely **DOES NOT** take any shit from **ANYBODY.**

**

* * *

**

_**The First Encounter...**_

"_ALEX!" Ellie screamed. _

"_Ellie?" Alexis called. "Where are you?"_

"_In here!" Ellie called back._

_Alexis ran around the big farm house. She ran into her little sister's room._

"_El?" She whispered in her southern accent._

_The door to the closest behind her squeaked open and she spun around, her shovel at guard._

_She looked in and her little sister was sitting on the floor in a ball with a frightened look on her face._

_Alexis sighed and went and kneeled down in front of Ellie._

"_You okay?" Asked Alexis._

_Ellie nodded in reply. "Where's Mama and Papa?" She asked._

_Alexis swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling._

"_I dunno' darlin'." She sighed._

_Ellie stared blankly ahead of her and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs._

_Alexis twitched a corner of her mouth and got up._

"_Hang on," She said quietly._

_She walked over to the window with her shovel and looked out of it._

_People were wondering around the place._

"_What the fuck?" Alexis whispered to herself._

_She looked around the room, and, conveniently enough, there was a pair of binoculars sitting on the desk. She picked them up and looked through them out the window._

_There was blood dripping from their mouths and most of their clothes were either ripped or covered in guts._

"_Oh my gosh..." Alexis sighed._

_She slowly turned around and squeezed her eyes shut._

"_Zombies...?" She asked herself._

'_**I knew it happened in the movies, but not in fucking real life!'**_ _She yelled at herself._

"_Ellie C'mon," She said, and made her way over to the closet again._

"_Where are we goin'?" Ellie asked, standing up._

"_We're gonna' go down to the barn. C'mon," Alexis said, hurrying the younger sibling._

"_Um... Okay,"_

_The two sisters snuck out of the room and ran down the stairs and out the door._

_Alexis had her shovel at the ready and her little sister stuck to her side like glue._

"_Stay behind me, 'kay?" _

_Ellie nodded in reply and grabbed onto her sister's top._

_Alexis looked around at first, and then continued on towards the barn-house._

"_Okay, El, can you stay out here and keep watch for me? If anything happens, come in and tell me. Can you do that for me?" The older sister explained, to which Ellie nodded once in response._

"'_Kay, good girl. I'll be right back," Alexis said and kissed her sister on the forehead and ruffled her hair and peeked into the barn, then ran in._

"_Okay... Where's Dad's gun...?" She whispered to herself._

_She scanned all around her, eyes narrowed, and then sighed._

"_No, wait!" She smiled and climbed up a set of ladders to the shaft and crouched down to scrounge around._

"_Got it!" She exclaimed and grabbed the gun and all the ammo she could find and stuffed it in her deep hoodie pockets just as she heard a scream._

_It alarmed her, so she tripped and fell off the shaft, landing in bales of hay._

"_Ow..." She groaned. "Shit! Ellie!" She exclaimed and grabbed the gun and ran out of the barn._

_She looked everywhere. "EL?" She yelled and just as she turned around, there was a zombie hovering over her little sister who was now on the ground._

"_ELLIE!" She screamed and instead of shooting the zombie, she ran at it and butted it in the head with a grunt, and it dropped, dead again, to the ground._

_Alexis started breathing heavily and dropped to her knees._

"_El?" She breathed._

"_A-Alex..." Ellie cried._

"_Hey, hey, it's okay baby, I'm right here," Alexis whispered and took Ellie into her arms._

_Ellie started shaking violently and closed her eyes tightly._

_Alexis sighed and searched her little sister for any cuts or bruises._

_Then... She saw it._

_A bite mark on her tricep._

_The elder sister widened her eyes and tears rapidly streamed down her face._

"_No... No, no, no, no, NO!" She yelled, getting louder each time._

_She dug her face into Ellie's hair and shook her head._

"_A-A-Al-ex…?" Ellie stuttered._

"_Yeah baby?" Alexis sniffed._

"_A-Am… I-I-I… G-Gonna', d-d-d-die?" Ellie replied in a weak tone._

_Alexis couldn't lie to her. She was gonna' die… Then come back to life again as a flesh eating monster that doesn't think, sleep or talk._

"…_Yeah…"_

_She regretted saying it when her little sister stilled._

_Alexis sighed and more tears came._

"_Alex?" Ellie whispered._

"_Uh-huh…?"_

"_I love you."_

_It was then, that Alexis started crying her eyes out._

"_I love you too Ellie." She sniffed._

_Ellie smiled softly and her eyes gently started to close over._

"_El? NO!" Alexis exclaimed and shook her sister._

"_Ellie! C'mon! You can't leave me… C'mon wake up!" Alexis cried._

_Ellie wouldn't budge…_

"_S-She's gone…" Alexis whispered._

_She looked down at Ellie, and then gently leaned down to kiss her forehead._

_She then laid her little sister on the ground._

'_**I'm not letting her become one of those… things!'**__ Alexis exclaimed at herself._

"_Dammit…" She growled._

_She looked at Ellie again, and gulped._

_She shakily reached for the Eagle .44 Magnum at her feet and checked for ammo. She started sweating and bared her teeth and shook her head._

_She closed her eyes and slid down the side of the barn and took a deep, shuddering breath._

"_I can't do this…" She said, her voice cracking on 'do.'_

_Alexis tucked her knees up to her chest and set her chin on top of them and closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm her._

"_Help me God…" She groaned into her knees._

_All of a sudden, there was a low, sickening, growling sound._

_Alexis slowly looked up and widened her eyes._

"_E-E-Ellie…?" She stuttered._

_Her younger sister had finally turned. Her eyes were completely red and tiny drops of blood dripped from her mouth._

_Alexis closed her eyes and swallowed._

_There was another guttural growl._

"_El, it's me," She whispered and opened her eyes to find the zombie that used to be her little sister, stare at her with intensity._

"_You don't remember me…" Alexis whispered again._

_Ellie snapped and more blood came out of her mouth._

_Alexis gave a small, low chuckle. "I guess I should've seen this comin' anyways." She said as she put her hands in her pockets._

_All of a sudden, Ellie snarled and lurched forward._

"_Shit,"_

_Ellie pounced on Alexis and brought her to the ground._

"_Crap! No! YOU'RE NOT ELLIE!" Alexis shouted, as she struggled underneath the zombie._

"_Ugh… You were never… THIS strong…" Alexis grunted as she dodged the zombie's snapping._

"_DAMMIT!" Alexis yelled as the little zombie head-butted her._

_With all her strength and might, Alexis shoved the zombie off of her scrambled backwards to grab the Eagle .44 Magnum and stand up._

_She was shaking and a sweat bead slid down the side of her face._

_The zombie that used to be Ellie, skidded backwards and screamed and started to stumbled towards Alexis again._

_Alexis gulped and aimed at the zombie._

_It started to pick up it speed and ran at her._

_Alexis squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger and heard a guttural squeal and opened her eyes as the body fell on her._

_Tears suddenly started pouring from her eyes again. She looked down and gagged at the sight, and then sighed and went to the barn again to get a shovel and old blanket._

_When she came back out, she wrapped the blanket around Ellie, and then proceeded to dig a grave._

_Her eyes stung and she was splattered with blood, and when she was done, she wiped her forehead with her wrist and blew out a gust of air._

_It was noon, and the sun was at its highest, so it was beating down on Alexis' back and she slid down into the grave to get shade._

_"What the hell am I gonna' do now…? I've got nowhere to go! And zombies are on the hunt!" She told herself._

_She shook her head and climbed out of the hole and sighed._

_She glanced down at the body wrapped in the blanket and made a disgusted face._

_"You didn't have to take my baby sister…" She growled, turning her head to look up at the sky._

_"Or my parents…"_

_Alexis then looked around at her surroundings and blinked, then looked down at the body again._

_She bent down to scoop it up in her arms and flared her nostrils at the smell._

_"Dude…" She sighed._

_She then kneeled down, and stretched down, into the grave and set zombie-Ellie in it._

_She grunted and struggled back up to her feet and looked down into the grave for the last time._

_"Bye baby sis… I'll never, **ever** forget you…" She whispered and then bowed her head for a minute. _

_She then picked up the shovel and scooped up some dirt onto the base, and dumped it into the small, but satisfying grave._

_She continued doing this until the excess dirt was all gone and shook her head._

_"I love you…"_

_Then she carved Ellie's named into a small boulder and set it on top of the grave and dusted herself off, then sprinted back into the house again, locked all the doors and boarded the windows just in case._

_And she slammed the gun and all the ammo down on the table and ran up the stairs, got out a few packing bags and packed all she could. More shirts, vests, coats, jumpers, tracksuit bottoms, jeans, shorts, shoes, socks, underwear, everything. She also packed her IPod, sketch pad and some pencils and art gear, her make-up and she dug out a picture of Ellie and her._

_When she finished her packing, she ran into the bathroom, jumped in the shower, quickly washed herself clean of blood and dirt and hopped back out, dried herself off, then got dressed. She put on black and grey patchy skinny jeans, a long, red tank-top, then a black and white checked, open shirt over it and to top it all off, neon orange converse boots._

_She quickly did her make-up again- basically, panda eyes- and dried off her fire colored hair and ruffled it up a bit, and then marched into her parents' room and grabbed the car keys to her dad's Audi R8 Spyder, which was white and black exterior, and red and black leather interior._

_Then she ran back into her room and grabbed all of her bags and items for the road._

_She sighed, and jogged down the stairs and grabbed the gun, and stuffed the ammo into a separated plastic bag and shoved it into her jacket pocket._

_"Time to go," She stated to herself._

_She turned down the corners of her mouth, then quietly snuck out of the house, locked the door behind her, and crept around the side of the house, to find only a few zombies blocking her way._

_"God damn pieces of-…" She stopped herself and hissed through her teeth._

_"Okay…" She sighed and aimed at the nearest zombie's head, and squeezed the trigger. It dropped dead of course, but it caught the others' attention._

_"Oh, shit!" Alexis squeaked and hid behind bales of hay, and when the zombies were stupid enough to run straight past her, she made a dash towards the car and jumped in, then put the keys in the ignition and drove off into the sunset._

_"Say goodbye to Franklin, Tennessee. Say hello to the un-dead world that is Zombieland."_

_

* * *

_

**Hey guys! PF13 here! Well... I hope you enjoyed that, slightly short, introduction.**

**The rest of the story get A WHOLE LOT better and hopefully you'll keep reading it! Because I'd really love a lot of reviews for this story, because it's one of the few that actually DOESN'T involve me in it! Lol**

**And I hope you like my OFC Alexis! Btw... Her "fire hair" is basically like Hayley Williams' in Paramore's music video for their song 'Misery Business'.**

**So... Anyways! I'll talk to you guys later!**

**Peace Out! \/m**

**And Rock On! \m/**

**PF13... =)**


End file.
